A conventional fishing jig head has a fish hook joined to a lead head. The lead head surrounds the shank of the fish hook adjacent the eye. The head is coated with colored paint. Jigs are bottom fish lures which snag on rocks, water plants and roots. They detach from the fish line and settle on the bottom of the lake or river beds. Lead heads that remain in the lake and river beds are not environmentally compatible with wild water birds, such as ducks, geese and loons. A number of states have prohibited use of lead fishing weights and lures.
Examples of fishing lures are disclosed in the following U.S. patents.
Comisky in U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,783 discloses a fishing jig having a glass head connected to the shank of a fish hook. The head has a spherical shape with a longitudinal groove accommodating a section of the shank of the fish hook. A glue-like material including adhesive resins located in the groove secure the fish hook to the head.
Hirahara et al in U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,239 disclose a soft bait fishing lure having glass materials mixed in a lower section of the body of the lure. The glass materials reflect light.
Ellig in U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,016 describes and shows a luminous fishing lure. The lure has elongated fiber optics located in grooves in opposite sides of the body of the lure.
The fiber optics are exposed to receive energy from material or artificial light sources. The forward ends of the fibers form a bulbous lens that focus the light to simulate eyes of a fish.